Maurice
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- Maurice (b. Bricky) is an aye-aye lemur and King Julien's advisor and right-hand man. He is a major character in the films, a major character in The Penguins of Madagascar, and the deuteragonist of All Hail King Julien. History Biography According to Masikura, when Princess Julienne and Prince Barty went camping in the middle of the jungle near the Aye-Aye kingdom, Prince Julien who was still a baby crawled out of the tent and went around the jungle to look for the source of a sound. And then he found baby Maurice who was placed on a piece of blue blanket with a bell on him. According to Brosalind, he was left in the middle of the jungle to be sacrificed to the Bell Gods in order for the Aye-Ayes to achieve peace and prosperity since he is the Chosen One. All Hail King Julien He is one of Julien's sidekicks, along with Clover and Mort. ''Madagascar Maurice is the advisor of King Julien and raised said Lemur from a baby after the queen died. He's the brain of the Lemurs and was the only one to think there was a reason to fear Alex as the Fossa did. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Maurice joins King Julien and Mort when leaving Madagascar. He didn't play much of a role except for aiding King Julien in his hair-brained scheme in sacrificing Melman into a volcano to bring water to the dehydrated creatures of Africa. He stays with the others in Africa while the penguins and the chimps leave for Monte Carlo. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted By Madagascar 3, it seems Maurice feels exasperated and stifled by King Julien. When King Julien fell off the edge of a building in Monte Carlo, he was the only one who started to smile, looking hopeful. When the King survived, he switched back, looking disappointed. At the circus, he and Mort took on the act of ribbon dancing. Taken from NICK Maurice is King Julien's long-suffering sergeant-at-arms who's sick of pretending that he's happy to cater to King Julien's crazy whims. He does his best to keep King Julien from getting totally out of control. Maurice may be surrounding by completely crazy creatures, but he is a realist. He knows the score – too bad no one is asking him for it! Personality Maurice is much smarter than both King Julien, Mort, and most of the other lemurs combined. He does not share the other two lemurs' bad cases of the "stupids". He is more grounded then any of the other lemurs or penguins. He is very loyal to King Julien, and is like an older brother to Mort. This was shown in Right Hand Man when he helped the penguins stop Clemson from getting rid of Julien, and in Operation: Plush and Cover when he was incredibly happy when the penguins rescued Mort. He usually thinks King Julien is bizarre (which is true), but he also loves dancing and parties, assisting the King with his crazy and selfish plans, and is entirely loyal to him. ---- '''RETURN TO' |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- ---- pl:Maurice de:Maurice Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Movie characters Category:Primates Category:Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Zoo Resident Category:Series characters Category:Friend Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Aye Ayes Category:Heroes Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:New York Residents Category:Zoosters Category:All Hail King Julien Characters